tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hairball!
Alison is framed for revealing the secrets of all of her classmates. She seemingly finds solace with Suzy, unaware of who the true culprit might be. Plot Cold Open Georgina prepares her favorite mid-afternoon snack, a chip butty. Episode The kids muse over Ms. Chapley not being in class, only to be confounded by her making it. She reveals she has rescued a hamster from a burnt down pet store and decided to make it a class pet. Ms. Chapley encourages the kids to get to know the hamster, and through some one-on-one sessions the kids reveal their secrets to it. Before Alison could reveal hers, class ends and as she leaves she bumps into Suzy. Suzy gives no word as she walks away. The next day, Alison finds her friends in despair, for their secrets were somehow revealed. She learns that similar occurrences happened to her other peers. Colleen confides with Alison over what happened and the latter assures that nothing more will happen, saying the same to the others. However, more secrets on each of them are revealed and upon learning that Alison didn't have her secrets revealed, believed she revealed their secrets. Alison denies the allegations and is given another chance. While contemplating the events, Suzy gives an implication that Alison was behind the reveals and the kids promptly turn on Alison. Left without any support, Alison finds solace with Suzy and the latter offers to help her get back at the others. Without any other options, Alison agrees to work with Suzy. Suzy's first course of action is providing Alison with a false personal narrative to make her look better than the others, but upon presenting it, the kids see it as fake. Alison has another idea, but Suzy refuses to let Alison go through with it. She instead encourages Alison to get more secrets from the kids with the intent of using it as blackmail. The next day, Alison gets more secrets about the kids, and in an attempt to prevent Alison from revealing them, begrudgingly become her servants. Alison feels guilty over this and promptly isolates herself from everyone. Alison spends her downtime in Ms. Chapley's class catching up on homework. The power goes out Ms. Chapley goes down to the basement to check the fusebox. Alison hears someone calling her, but seemingly sees no one is present near or in the room. Her attention is drawn to the hamster, where the voice is drawn to him. The hamster introduces himself as Winky and he admits that he told Suzy the secrets in exchange for food. Alison reveals the effect Suzy had on her social life and Winky claims that he doesn't intend to serve Suzy anymore due to her refusing to fulfill her end of the deal. Feeling that the only way she could regain the trust of her friends again is by revealing a secret about herself, Alison decides to tell Winky one, but Suzy sees this and reveals she intends to reveal Cosmo's secret, which if pinned on Alison, will get her expelled. The next day, Alison finds herself on an emotional crossroad thanks to her friends completely forgetting about her. Feeling that friendship is far more important than her own wellbeing, Alison reveals her deepest secret to the students. Suzy is angered over this due to her no longer having any hold on Alison, so she reveals Cosmo's secret. To her horror, Cosmo isn't bothered by the reveal. Alison's friends forgive her, commending her for her willingness to redeem herself, but still believe she started the whole thing. Winky arrives and reveals the truth, astounding everyone. Cast * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jenn Forgie: Julie * Brit Irvin: Emily * Ian James Corlett: Jerry * Carrie Finlay: Jenny * Julie Lemieux: Sam * Lisa Ng: Becky, other Zoe, Amy * Antionette Spolar: Francis, Katy * Tabitha St. Germain: Ruth, Georgina, Mandy * Amber Hood: Ashley * Sandy Fox: Fiona * Vanessa Morley: Angela, Tina, Jane * Richard Ian Cox: Randall * Tony Sampson: Dante * Daniel DeSanto: Tiberius * Steven Crowder: Tommy * Sarah Gadon: Marie * Dexter Bell: Wayland * Janyse Jaud: Selma * Chantal Strand: Elizabeth * Ashley Taylor: Dolly, Jill, Diana * Andrea Libman: Jupiter, Minnie * Peter Kelamis: Sparky * David Paul Grove: Brighton * Katie Griffin: Sally * Tara Sands: Zoe * Erin Fitzgerald: Phoebe * Peter Oldring: Victor, Milo * Tracey Moore: Bernadette, Meg, Rebekah * Brian Drummond: Clifford * Stephanie Morgenstern: Mary * Catherine Disher: Suzy * Nicole Oliver: Ms. Chapley * Samuel Vincent: Winky (uncredited) Trivia * The episode marks Suzy's transition into villainy. * Samuel Vincent is not credited in this episode. Reasons for this have yet to surface. It's rumored that it was due to a dispute between him and Elliot Strange during the production, but it was disproven to due Vincent turning up in a later episode.